Tension
by Astrid-fusion
Summary: Seven drabbles for the Seven train rides to Hogwarts. One for Each year. See how their friendship develops. There are laughs, blushes, sighs, even chocolate. But most importantly, there is tension. ScorpiusxRose.
1. First Year

**Hey.**

I was going to be really mean and not post all of these in one go. But you know what, I'm too nice for that.

Each one is set on the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, it was my attempt to document how I thought their friendship would develop.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Harry Potter. Not these characters. Damn, I don't even own the laptop I wrote it on.

*****

They sat opposite each other, grey and blue eyes flitting back and forth, seizing each other up. Rose snaked her fingers across the leather of the seat as the train swept through the countryside.

'Your dad said to stay away from me?'

Scorpius asked; his voice sounded hurt, confusion etched into his pointed features. She looked at him, suddenly at a loss for words. She blushed as she looked down at her hands, folded in her laps. It was a blush that started from her neck and spread, right through to the tips of her ears. She bit her lip worriedly and blinked a few times, her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find the words to explain herself.

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter as a young boy stumbled through the carriage door. Hestood, smiling tentatively at the two of them completely unaware of the frosty atmosphere he had bounded into.

"Hi Rose!" He grinned breathlessly and, turning to Scorpius he gave a little wave "Hi, I'm Albus!"

He broke the tension. He always broke the Tension.

*****

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Review after every little mini drabble dammit**

**Thank you!**


	2. Second Year

The train rumbled forward as Rose moved her way down the carriage. Stopping, she breathed in deeply as she stepped into the carriage. Scorpius and Albus were already there, chatting away amicably. Scorpius glanced up at her and smiled flashing a set of white straight teeth. His hair had grown over the summer and it fell into his face as he spoke;

"Hey Rose"

Rose returned with a wave, a flood of relief crashing through her stomach. She had feared that their tentative friendship would have fizzled out over the summer. But, as she smoothed down the invisible creases in her robes she smiled. It felt as though nothing had changed and she felt the tension that had been building in her stomach melt away. It seemed that their friendship had survived the first test and, as she sat down, she viewed the coming year with optimism. Content.

*****

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please review after every little drabble. I know they aren't much. But they all build up. I promise.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Third Year

"Rose did you do Neville's homework?"

Albus asked, his voice muffled as he attempted to pull his robes on. Scorpius snorted, a haughty look flashed across his face as he sneered;

"Neville? Who's Neville?"

Rose's mouth set disapprovingly her arms folded against her chest.

"Neville, is Professor Longbottom, and yes, I did both the essays he set,"

Rose stated in a matter-of-factly voice, she opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Scorpius.

"Oh…_**him**_."

Scorpius failed to keep the contempt from his voice. Rose sat flabbergasted, her eyes wide, she stared at Scorpius.

"Wait,"

Albus said as he surfaced from the depths of his slytherin robes, his glasses askew.

"What do you mean _**both**_ essays?"

Rose let an exasperated sigh escape from her lips as she looked up fondly at Albus who was staring at both of them, a look of utter confusion clouding his features.

*****

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please review after every little drabble. I know they aren't much. But they all build up. I promise.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Fourth Year

"They what?!"

The incredulity in Scorpius' voice cut through Rose's snickers. He glared at her from beneath his blond fringe, his grey eyes flashing darkly with annoyance. Rose blushed and pursed her lips worriedly; she ran her hand through her short auburn hair, her fingers catching in the messy curls.

"I was just saying, it's funny how we're friends even though both my parents have hit your dad."

Embarrassment swept through Scorpius but he couldn't quite place it. Coming to Hogwarts had blown his world right open, and his parents were no longer perfect. and it was painful having Rose pointing that out.

The two stared at each other, both unsure of what to say next. There came a clattering as the door opened, followed by Albus weighed down by various assortments of sweets and chocolates.

A few chocolate frogs fell to the floor, breaking the tension.

*****

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please review after every little drabble. I know they aren't much. But they all build up. I promise.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Fifth Year

Albus sat next to Rose, he glanced at her worriedly as the train rumbled. Scorpius sat opposite the two of them but he didn't look at them, he hadn't for nearly the entire journey. Albus wondered if Scorpius was even aware of the two of them, he hadn't even greeted them as he swept into the carriage.

Alexis Davies clung to Scorpius, her hand stuck to his, they didn't speak much. The silence was only ever interrupted by loud huffing sounds made by Rose or by the strange whooshing sound of Alexis flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder.

Albus gulped and cringed as he spoke;

"So Alexis," he smiled awkwardly "tell me about yourself?" The question hung there limply. After a few moments Scorpius started to laugh.

*****

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please review after every little drabble. I know they aren't much. But they all build up. I promise.**

**Thank you!**


	6. Sixth Year

"So have you heard?"

Rose asked as she sat down next to Scorpius

"There's going to be a seventh year dance! Just like that Yule Ball thing they have in Triwizard tournaments." Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke, a blush rising up her neck.

"Oh."

Scorpius' voice was flat and, it seemed to Rose, uninterested. He was staring out the window, his eyes flitting back and forth as the countryside rolled past.

"D'you think you'll ask anyone Rosie?"

Albus asked, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Rose glanced at Scorpius and then glared at Albus.

"No,"

She said through gritted teeth.

"I was hoping to be asked."

"Well," Scorpius said distantly, still gazing out the window,

"If no one asks, I'll always go with you."

His sentence hung in the carriageway and was met with silence. Rose flushed a deep red and bit her lip.

Albus couldn't help but stare at them, exasperated with their efforts.

*****

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Please review after every little drabble. I know they aren't much. But they all build up. I promise.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Seventh Year

Scorpius hovered outside the carriage door; building up his courage. He had decided over the summer that he was going to tell her. Tell Rose Weasley that really he liked her.

No, wait.

That he really _**really**_ liked her.

He pushed the door open to find Rose sitting in the carriage alone, her knees tucked up on the seat, tears flooding down her face.

"Oh!"

She sat up as Scorpius came in and wiped the tears from her face. Concern flooded through Scorpius as he sat down next to her, his arm snaking around her shoulders.

"Rosie," He soothed, rubbing her arm comfortingly

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

"You'll think I'm so stupid," she sniffled, her hands tracing the cracks in the leather seat.

"It's just that, I wanted to be Head Girl so much. _**Alexis**_ got it!"

Rose said Alexis' name with such venom that for a few moments Scorpius didn't know what to say.

"You're so wonderful, how could you be jealous of her?"

Scorpius pulled Rose's face towards him, pushing a curl behind her ear he repeated the question

"Why are you jealous of her?"

Rose swallowed, a fresh set of tears began to team up at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't you know?"

She asked in a voice barely above a whisper. And suddenly, Scorpius knew. Alexis, the dance, the laughter, the tears and every tense moment; pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place.

He pulled her face towards him, and he grazed his lips against hers uncertainly. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his cheek as he kissed her again, more firmly this time. He held her like that for a few moments, savouring the feel of her in his arms, the touch of her lips against his. A sudden thought raced across Scorpius' mind and he drew himself away from Rose.

"Where's Albus?"

Rose smiled tearfully and leant in towards him and Scorpius felt an overwhelming urge to kiss every freckle that graced her nose. They kissed tenderly until Scorpius pulled away again.

"You're right," Scorpius said, a grin spreading across his face,

"who needs him anyway?"

*****

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Why do I insist on writing fanfiction at stupid times in the morning? It's 03:45 (am). **

**Tell me what you think? **

**Thank you.**


End file.
